Many players enjoy playing computer-based games, such as puzzle games and/or fast paced arcade-style games (e.g., games in which a player uses skill, such as his or her planning and reflexes, to achieve a goal). In one type of computer-based puzzle game, for example, an array of colored balloons are displayed to a player. The player then provides a player input to select one or more of the balloons. Generally, the player uses a keyboard and/or a computer mouse to generate such an input. In some games, a player is only allowed to select a balloon if it neighbors at least one other balloon of the same color.
The selected balloon is removed from the display along with any neighboring balloons of the same color. In some games, the player scores points based on how many balloons are removed from the display (e.g., based on the length of the “chain” of neighboring balloons of the same color). The remaining balloons are then reconfigured, such as by having the balloons float up and to the left to fill-in any holes created when balloons were removed. Note that this reconfiguration may cause new patterns to emerge in the puzzle (e.g., a balloon may be moved such that it now neighbors a balloon of the same color). The player repeats this process until, for example, no more balloons can be removed, all of the balloons have been removed, a predetermined number of moves have been made, and/or a predetermined period of time expires.
One way a player can play a game, such as the puzzle game described above, is via a player device. For example, the player may use his or her Personal Computer (PC) to access a remote Web site associated with a game provider.
Some players, however, may try to use automated game playing devices to unfairly help them during game play. For example, a player may create an automated game playing device that captures information when a puzzle is displayed on a computer screen. In this case, the automated game playing device may analyze the captured information and calculate an optimal solution to the puzzle (e.g., which balloon should be selected by the player). With the balloon puzzle game, a human player may be unable to match the speed and accuracy with which an automated game playing device can calculate the patterns that would emerge after a number of potential balloon removals and reconfigurations (e.g., especially patterns that would emerge after three or four such reconfigurations).
In a game involving multiple players (e.g., a puzzle tournament), such an automated game playing device may be a concern to other players, who can become discouraged if they are unable to compete with the automated game playing device. This will be particularly true if the players have provided payment in exchange for playing the game and/or are competing for a prize.
In addition to being a concern to other players, automated game playing devices can pose problems for game providers. Consider, for example, a game provider that promises to pay one thousand dollars to every player who successfully scores 1,00 points in a computer-based puzzle game. In this case, an automated game playing device may result in the game provider paying out an unfairly large number of prizes.